Dirty Talk
by akasha-bennington
Summary: "Analógico", le llamaba Naruto a modo de burla, pero si hubiera sido fiel a sus principios y se hubiera limitado a utilizar su halcón mensajero, nada de eso habría ocurrido. (NaruSasu, yaoi, lemon, crack)


¡Holas!

Probablemente nadie me conozca por aquí aunque llevo muchísimo tiempo en esta página con otros fandoms, aparezco y desaparezco pero siempre estoy aquí al final. Por fin me decido a escribir algo de Naruto, me aterra empezar un fandom nuevo (y más aún un fandom como Naruto que no es minoritario precisamente) y más me aterra empezar con lemon y crack (toda mi credibilidad se irá al traste, lo sé) pero necesito ir cogiéndole el puntillo a los personajes y con el humor me siento más cómoda y me cuesta menos trabajo. Como sea, espero vuestros comentarios (esto está muy parado últimamente) que tengo muchas más ideas en mente y me gustaría saber si esto es un desastre o merece la pena que continúe.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo no gano ni un euro haciendo esto.

Resumen: "Analógico", le llamaba Naruto a modo de burla, pero si hubiera sido fiel a sus principios y se hubiera limitado a utilizar su halcón mensajero, nada de eso habría ocurrido.

Palabras: 5353

Advertencias: NaruSasu, yaoi, sexo explícito, humor absurdo.

Notas: Se sitúa en la época en que Naruto es Hokage y Sasuke sigue viajando antes de volver a Konoha.

DIRTY TALK

Que a Sasuke Uchiha, el genio, el prodigio, no se le dieran bien las nuevas tecnologías resultaba bastante chocante, sobre todo cuando alguien como Naruto (por muy Hokage que fuera) era capaz de enviar emails, realizar videoconferencias y hasta crear grupos de Whatsapp con la misma facilidad que Boruto, quien había crecido en la era digital.

Sasuke, no. Él era de los métodos a la vieja usanza, ganándose el calificativo de "analógico" por su reticencia a usarlas salvo lo estrictamente necesario. En su defensa alegaba que utilizar un halcón era mucho más efectivo y con menos margen de error que cualquier novedad. Ellos se habían criado en la época en la que en la Torre del Hokage había una pajarería en la parte superior, donde aguardaban a ser enviados decenas de pájaros entrenados para ese fin. Según lo que tardara en llegar a su objetivo era fácil intuir la zona en la que se encontraba el destinatario. No había que ser tan esnob ni tan impaciente como para relegar por completo el uso de pájaros mensajeros en favor de los teléfonos móviles, en especial si se tenía en cuenta la fiabilidad.

¿Cuántas veces le habían pedido que compartiera su ubicación y luego resultaba ser una "zona no cartografiada"? Lo que venía a significar que daba igual donde estuviera porque nadie se enteraría, porque seguramente era un sitio tan remoto que a nadie le había dado aún por situarlo en los mapas o molestarse en crear uno.

¿Qué culpa tenía él de que lo mandaran a trabajar al culo del mundo, que ni salía en los mapas ni había cobertura? Si el móvil no le servía para lo que debía servirle desde luego no lo iba a utilizar para hacerse selfies o jugar a juegos absurdos, más que nada porque aún haciendo eso gastaba batería y por los sitios en los que se movía no solía haber ni electricidad.

Así que, más bien, no era que a Sasuke no se le dieran bien las nuevas tecnologías, tal vez fuera que no había tenido la oportunidad suficiente de hacerse con ellas. Al menos, debía admitir, el poder usar el móvil para casi todo era a veces bastante cómodo, en las pocas ocasiones que le podía ser de utilidad. Por suerte ya pasó la época en la que sólo podía acceder a internet desde los cybercafés. Aquello sí que era realmente molesto; ni en todas las aldeas había, ni estaban disponibles las veinticuatro horas además de que le miraban como si fuera un pervertido cuando pedía el ordenador más apartado de la sala.

Por esa razón, Sasuke solía utilizar su halcón para comunicarse, salvo petición expresa o asunto de extrema urgencia ya que tanto la batería como la cobertura estaban muy limitadas.

Y por esa razón también le tenía dicho a Naruto que dejara de mandarle mensajes innecesarios porque cuando llegaba a algún sitio con cobertura, el móvil se le quedaba sin batería antes de poder descargar los doscientos mensajes que tenía acumulados. Era uno de los inconvenientes (o ventajas, según se mirara) de tener contacto directo con el Hokage.

Por mucho que se mofaran de él, no podía comparar la fiabilidad de su halcón, quién no dependía de electricidad o cobertura, ni de apagones, ni dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de error y mucho menos errores humanos. Pues la tecnología podía ser muy rápida y precisa a veces pero también sus errores podían causar consecuencias aún más terribles.

Y él, precisamente, podía dar fe de ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Comunicarse con Sasuke era desesperante. Llamarle era obtener un "el teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura" seguro. Escribirle un email, lo mismo, aparte de que era imposible saber cuándo lo leería, a Sasuke no le hacía gracia tener que escribir mucho con una sola mano por lo que casi nunca contestaba a menos que fuera algo estrictamente necesario. El único método medianamente seguro era el Whatsapp.

Seguía teniendo básicamente los mismos contras que los anteriores por el tema de la conexión, pero ahí podía preguntarle si se encontraba bien y, con suerte, contestaría horas (en el más afortunado de los casos), días o semanas más tarde con un emoticono de una mano con un pulgar hacia arriba o un pulgar hacia abajo.

No, tampoco era de los que ponían varios emoticonos seguidos, con uno era suficiente. Aunque casi se agradecía que el uso de ellos fuera más expresivo y menos ambiguo que los habituales "Hn" que contestaba en persona. Aún recordaba el simple emoticono de la tarta de cumpleaños para felicitar a Sarada cuando cumplió los once.

Como también recordaba cuando Konohamaru insistió en crear un grupo de Whatsapp para estar al tanto de los progresos de sus hijos o fecha y hora de las misiones o entrenamientos. A Naruto le pareció una idea genial, pues ya que no tenía tiempo para estar en casa con su hijo así se enteraría de cómo le iba. Incluso Orochimaru había sido incluido. Pero fue horas más tarde de su creación cuando con un "Sasuke Uchiha ha abandonado el grupo" se registró la única prueba de su breve presencia en dicho chat. Y lo peor de todo era que a nadie le sorprendió.

Por eso, viendo lo poco que se prodigaba su marido incluso por el Whatsapp (ni por ningún otro medio), a Sakura le extrañó recibir un mensaje de su parte.

Bueno, en realidad no le extrañó tanto, ya que habían llegado rumores de que por la zona en la que Sasuke viajaba en aquel momento había habido un gran terremoto y varias revueltas aprovechando el caos que se había generado. Fue por esta razón por la que Sakura le escribió preguntando si se encontraba bien. Como era de esperar, a cada hora que volvía a mirar el mensaje, éste seguía sin tener las dos marcas azules en señal de que había llegado, por lo que ya desistió de mirar el móvil.

Fue varios días después cuando contestó, pillándola de improviso e incluso ya habiendo sido informada de que por las averiguaciones que habían hecho, lo más seguro era que Sasuke hubiera abandonado esa zona hacía semanas.

Lo que más la cogió por sorpresa no fue ya el hecho de recibir un mensaje de su parte sino la duración del mismo. Se trataba de un audio (si tenía algo largo que contar, los emoticonos no serían suficientes ni esperaba que se entretuviera a escribir con un dedo) que duraba diez minutos.

Sasuke había grabado un audio de diez minutos.

Sasuke, quien si juntaba todas las palabras que le había oído en toda su vida, seguramente no llegaran ni a la mitad de lo que duraba aquello.

Sakura se echó a temblar y a sudar a la vez, temiendo lo peor. Un audio de diez minutos sólo podía significar que el Uchiha estaba en su lecho de muerte y estaba dictando su testamento. No había otra opción lógica.

Así que antes de que le fallaran las piernas y por si acaso se cayera y pudiera perder el conocimiento por un golpe en la cabeza, tomó asiento. Blanca como la pared y temblándole la mano le dio al Play.

- _Esto es completamente confidencial. Bórralo en cuanto se acabe_ -dijo una voz masculina que identificó como la de Sasuke sin duda.

La voz hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar:

- _Aquí la cobertura es mala y tengo un 10% de batería así que seré rápido. Estoy moviéndome hacia el sur y seguramente en un par de semanas esté por Konoha._

-¡¿Qué?!- se le escapó. ¿Que Sasuke iba a volver a Konoha?

Había hecho bien en sentarse porque a punto estaba de desmayarse de la emoción. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no lo veía? Había perdido la cuenta, ya que cuando se fue, Sarada estaba empezando a caminar y ya era una genin.

Y si le estaba mandando un mensaje para avisarle eso significaba… que quizás esta vez tuviera suerte. Tendría que ir urgentemente a renovar su ropa interior y comprarse lencería sexy.

Se había quedado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio apenas cuenta de la pausa que volvió a hacer Sasuke. Pudo notar ciertos ruidos y cuando habló de nuevo su voz se escuchaba más con más intensidad.

- _He tenido que ponerme el móvil en el hombro, espero que se oiga bien. Necesito tener la mano libre porque solo de pensar en que pronto estaré ahí…_ -de nuevo hubo otra pausa en la que bajó un poco el tono y la voz sonó sensual y casi jadeante-. _Me estoy poniendo muy caliente…_

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿De verdad que ese era Sasuke? ¿Estaría bajo algún genjutsu? Porque si eso fuera cierto debería dar la alarma por muy confidencial y obsceno que fuera el mensaje. Si Sasuke, el del Sharingan y el Rinnegan, había caído bajo los efectos de algún genjutsu eso significaba que debían temer a alguien muy poderoso.

- _Sí… -_ gimió y se oía su respiración en el auricular- _Mmmmm, sí…_

La kunoichi estaba con la boca abierta y comenzó a notar que estaba salivando en exceso. O cerraba la boca o empezaría a babear literalmente.

- _Estoy tocándome… Se me ha puesto bien dura… Ahhh… Sólo de pensar en lo que te haré y en lo que te dejaré que me hagas._

La mujer se fue corriendo al baño y cerró con pestillo. Por nada del mundo querría que Sarada llegara y la pillara con las manos en la masa mientras escuchaba las perversiones de su padre. Se sentó al borde de la bañera y colocó el móvil en el lavabo. Sin perder un segundo se desabrochó el pantalón y perdió su mano por dentro de las bragas. Era lo más excitante que le había pasado en la vida y se había puesto muy, pero que muy cachonda.

- _Entraré por la ventana de madrugada y te despertaré besándote, te recorreré los labios con la lengua y te la meteré y te comeré la boca hasta que nos duela._

¿Así era como le gustaba besar a Sasuke? Se preguntó mordiéndose los labios, imaginándoselo. ¿Por qué nunca lo había hecho? Siempre que había tratado de hacerlo le salía con lo de los dos deditos en la frente (y en su mente pronunció "deditos" con toda la ironía del mundo, que ya podría haberlos utilizado para otra cosa..) como que aquello para los Uchiha era mucho más íntimo y con mas significado que un beso como Dios manda. Si hasta lo hizo el día de su boda tras lo de "puedes besar a la novia", por lo que podía decirse que nunca había experimentado cómo besaba su marido, así que aquella fantasía que estaba oyendo no hizo más que avivar la llama entre sus piernas.

- _Luego te morderé el cuello y te lo cubriré de marcas. Te cogeré del pelo y te apremiaré a que hagas lo mismo. Que me marques, que me muerdas y me chupes lo más fuerte que puedas para que tarden lo más posible en desaparecer. Quiero que me claves las uñas en la espalda y me arañes cuando descienda por tu pecho y coja tus pezones entre los dientes, los acaricie con la lengua hasta que se endurezcan._

Siempre había imaginado que a Sasuke le gustaría el sexo en plan duro, después de todo, el tema del dolor lo tenía muy interiorizado y no le sorprendía nada una vena un poquito masoquista viniendo de él. Pero tratándose de alguien a quien era difícil arrancarle dos palabras seguidas (aunque estaba comprobando que para ciertos… menesteres… era bastante elocuente), nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza que a Sasuke le pusiera cachondo el dirty talk.

Ni a ella tampoco, pero estaba descubriendo que sí. Cada vez estaba más mojada y se frotaba con más intensidad.

- _Bajaré por tu vientre y te quitaré la ropa con los dientes, muy despacio para que te estremezcas y llenarme de tu olor y tu sabor… Mmmmm… Sí… Quedarme entre tus piernas y chuparte hasta saciar mi sed, ahhh… y lo haría durante horas si pudiera hasta que me doliera la boca y… ohhh… nnnhh… me corriera diez veces seguidas porque estaré tan duro que ni siquiera tendrías que tocarme._

¡Oh por Dios! En ese momento estaba jadeando como una loca con las bragas y los pantalones por los tobillos.

- _Y luego serás tú quién me lo hagas, te cogeré del pelo y te la meterás entera… Mmmm… y me la mamarás hasta que no me acuerde de mi nombre y solo pueda gritar el tuyo. Te lo tragarás todo y lo saborearás para solo al final separarte y que termine corriéndome en tu cara._

¿Por qué nunca había visto a ese Sasuke tan descaradamente sucio y sexy? Ese otro Sasuke, no el que estaba cansado por una misión, o le dolía la cabeza o habría tenido la regla si no fuese porque era un hombre. El otro Sasuke al que alcohol le ponía a tono y no le dejó inconsciente en su noche de bodas. Si quisiera estaría en todo su derecho a pedir la nulidad por no haber consumado el matrimonio en todos esos años.

Si hasta tuvieron que ir a ver a Orochimaru para concebir a Sarada por inseminación artificial… Y eso que ni siquiera al propio Sasuke le hacía gracia dejar su material genético en sus manos por miedo a que lo utilizara para otros fines. Pero peor habría sido hacerlo en Konoha y que todos pensaran que era estéril o impotente y no simplemente un capricho del señorito lo de la inseminación. No tenía problemas con haber sido un ninja renegado y planear un ataque genocida contra Konoha, pero sí que le importaba que se pusiera su virilidad en jaque. ¡Hombres! Quién los entendía… Si algún día aparecía algún engendro con el Sharingan estaría en todo su derecho de reprenderle con un "¡Te lo dije!" por haber dejado que Orochimaru tuviera acceso a sus "pequeños Sasukes".

Con lo bien que se lo podrían haber pasado los dos con el método tradicional…

¿Y por qué ella entró por el aro? Aún se seguía preguntando después de los años. Pues porque si a Sasuke Uchiha le salta el reloj biológico y decide que le ha llegado la hora de restaurar su clan, mejor aprovecharlo y estar en el momento y el lugar apropiado, porque nunca sabes qué va a pensar dos minutos después. Sí, como aquella vez que de repente se le ocurrió que quería ser Hokage. Pues algo así.

- _Luego te levantarás y con la mirada nublada y desafiante me besarás, probándome a mí mismo en tu boca… sí… mmm... me darás la vuelta inclinándome sobre la mesa y me morderás la nuca. Me meterás los dedos para que los chupe uno a uno, impregnándolos bien con mi saliva mientras trazas un camino con tu lengua por mi espalda. Y chupo con más fuerza y me arqueo cuando abro más las piernas para ti y… ¡OH DIOS!... siento tu lengua degustar lo que te ofrezco._

Era una sensación extraña, su cuerpo se había agarrotado y no sabía muy bien si era porque estaba a punto de llegar al clímax o por el shock de saber que Sasuke fantaseaba con que le metieran la lengua por el culo. De no ser una revelación tan inesperada, tal vez se hubiera parado a cuestionarse de qué mesa estaba hablando.

- _Me oirás gemir contra tus dedos y te oiré gemir de gusto abriéndome las nalgas, chupando y lamiendo y sacarás los dedos llenos de saliva justo para meterme la lengua dentro y dejarme vía libre para gritar de placer. Intentarás tocarme y te apartaré la mano porque me gusta tanto lo que me haces que no quiero acabar todavía hasta que llegue lo mejor_ -a esas alturas la voz de Sasuke era entrecortada y muy jadeante, apresurada haciendo notar que iba aumentando el ritmo con su mano-. _Después alternarás tu lengua con los dedos, primero uno. Insuficiente, quiero más. Después otro y ya ahí no seré capaz más que de retorcerme y sudar y gemir. Y luego un tercero que consigue llegar a donde tú sabes que no habrá vuelta atrás. Grito tan fuerte y embisto mis caderas contra ti para recompensarte._

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y aún así a ella también le faltaban dedos para sentirse igual de llena a como se imaginaba que debería sentirse Sasuke con tres dedos en su culo. Si hubiera sabido que le gustaba tanto eso, se habría ofrecido para hacerle un tacto rectal y revisarle la próstata cuando quisiera, algo bueno tenía que tener ser ninja médico.

-¡AHHH‼- Sakura gemía y jadeaba a la par que la voz de Sasuke, llegando a un orgasmo brutal que la dejó con las piernas temblando y tras el cual no se planteó ni sacar las manos de su entrepierna, dispuesta a seguir con el segundo.

Todavía no había llegado a la parte en la que se la metía y tenía que aprovecharla. Porque se la metería ¿no? Una cosa era que en la vida real no se acercara a menos de un metro de ella y otra muy diferente era lo que estaba escuchando. Se negaba a considerar que no se la iba a meter ni en sus fantasías.

- _Pero ni siquiera tres dedos se pueden comparar con lo que quiero y te ordenaré que me folles de una puta vez y me metas la polla bien dura y bien adentro._

¡¿QUÉ?! Abrió los ojos con espanto y miró el móvil como si estuviese poseído por el demonio. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía suerte de haber llegado justo al orgasmo antes de escuchar la palabra polla, porque de repente sintió que la humedad de sus partes bajas se había secado de golpe.

Estuvo a punto de coger el móvil y tirarlo al retrete, como si así pudiera hacer desaparecer lo que había oído, pero no pudo evitar seguir escuchando en una mezcla de morbo y curiosidad, por saber hasta donde llegaría aquello.

- _Y al final siempre haces lo que digo. Me la meterás fuerte y profundo y gemirás haciéndome ver cuánto te gusta follarme y yo te responderé de la misma manera porque me encanta que me folles así. Me embistes despacio primero y llegando hasta el fondo, casi sacándola entera para meterla de nuevo. Me siento lleno pero más lleno me hace sentir oír "Sasuke…" entrecortadamente y susurrado en mi oído. Empiezas a moverte cada vez más rápido porque la estrechez de mi culo te lleva al límite y me llevas al límite a mí también cada vez que rozas ese punto que cambia todo el dolor por placer. Las embestidas son más fuertes, más rápidas, más intensas y deslizas tu mano por delante para tocarme al mismo ritmo y yo solo puedo agarrarme a la mesa y empujar hacia atrás para sentirte más y más._

Era imposible de oír pero la dificultad al respirar y al hablar, la manera en que se atropellaba e iba aumentando la rapidez casi hacía sonoro el movimiento frenético de su mano sobre su miembro.

- _Sentiré el orgasmo nacer en mi vientre, ¡AHHHH! ¡UHNNHH!, mis músculos… mis testículos tensarse… ¡AHHH!... ¡Y… ME…! ¡AHHH! ¡CORRERÉ TAN FU…ER…TE… COMO… ¡NNHH! ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHHH! Lo… estoy… haciendo ahora, con tu mano implacable -_ su voz se sentía cansada aunque levemente agitada por haber alcanzado el clímax-. _Sentirás mis músculos contraerse alrededor de tu polla, una y otra vez hasta que mi orgasmo acabe y eso será lo único que necesites para correrte dentro de mí y sentirlo caliente. Nos quedaremos un rato así, sin movernos, sin salir de dentro de mí, tan sólo besándonos y viendo cómo pronto empezará a amanecer. Cómo me gustaría estar allí por la mañana y meterme debajo de la mesa y chupártela como aquella vez que estabas en una reunión con el Raikage. O cuando no había manera de quitar las manchas de semen de tu capa antes de que abriera la torre por la mañana porque sé lo mucho que te gusta verme desnudo con tu capa de Hokage puesta e hiciste cuatro clones de sombra para hacer un bukkake._

Su voz parecía haber recuperado por completo la normalidad si no fuera porque se podía intuir un ramalazo de tristeza y resignación al pronunciar lo siguiente.

 _-Pero tendré que decirte adiós antes de que llegue el día y comience la actividad en la torre y en la aldea -_ ahí tragó, haciéndosele difícil continuar-. _Me quedará un largo camino y me dolerá el culo, pero no me importará porque ese dolor es realmente el único que se puede soportar -_ y había un dolor real y palpable que traspasaban el otro lado del teléfono-. _Otros nunca se irán. El dolor por haber estado contigo no se puede comparar con el dolor de estar sin ti -_ y también había ternura y soledad, teniendo que volver a tragar duro para deshacer el nudo en su garganta _-. Sin saber si serán meses o años hasta que podamos estar juntos de nuevo._

Una pausa que se hizo más larga que todos los diez minutos que había durado.

 _-Naruto… -_ cada sílaba de su nombre teñida de amor con la voz quebrada- _Te qu.._

La comunicación se había cortado, seguramente por culpa de la batería y el audio quedó así, incompleto pero completo a la vez.

Todas las piezas que no habían tenido sentido a lo largo de los años se habían juntado de golpe, de forma tan clara y rotunda que apenas tenía fuerzas para negar lo evidente. Era obvio que su mente trataba de rechazarlo pero una parte de ella sabía que siempre había estado ahí y tan sólo se había limitado a mirar hacia otro lado. Como si no existiera lo que no puedes ver.

Para Naruto, Sasuke lo era todo y siempre lo había sido.

Tuvo que ahogar las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar porque, aunque nunca dudó de que para Sasuke, Naruto fuera el amor de su vida, nunca imaginó que el Uchiha pudiera llegar a amarlo con tanta intensidad.

Lo que había escuchado estaba mal a muchos niveles.

Tener la certeza de que su marido aparecía por Konoha de forma esporádica y ni siquiera pasaba a verlas, a ella y a su hija, y que prefería pasar la noche teniendo sexo con Naruto en la Torre de madrugada para luego marcharse. Que, maldita sea, esa reunión con el Raikage fue hacía seis meses y ella aún recordaba que su asistente le dijera que le echara un vistazo a Naruto porque no parecía encontrarse bien durante la visita y tenía muchos sudores. ¿Cómo coño no iba a estar raro si Sasuke se la estaba chupando debajo del escritorio? ¡Y ella estaba en la habitación de al lado con Tsunade esperando a que terminara la reunión! Y eso del bukkake… seguro que Kakashi sabía lo que era, aunque por el contexto no tenía pinta de ser algo apropiado de preguntar a tu antiguo sensei, y quizás fuera mejor no saberlo nunca.

Podía ser doloroso pensar que a Sasuke siempre le habían gustado los hombres pero estaba segura de que no era así. A Sasuke le gustaba única y exclusivamente Naruto y eso no hacía que las cosas fueran mejor. No era un polvo aislado con un desconocido. Estaba enamorado de él.

No iba a negar que, si alguna vez pensó en que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieran una relación, nunca se habría esperado ver al Uchiha del lado que recibía. Nadie se va planteando por ahí aleatoriamente si uno es el activo o el pasivo en una relación sin tener ningún motivo para ello. Y ese detalle, tan solo plantear esa idea, decía mucho del esfuerzo que había hecho por pasar por alto lo evidente.

Podía ser la cornuda más grande de Konoha, casi a la par que Hinata, y aún así no podía dejar de pensar qué habría pasado si en su lugar hubiese sido la Hyuuga la que recibió el mensaje. Si habría sido capaz de soportarlo y llegar a entenderlo como lo estaba haciendo ella. Si alguna vez Hinata fue consciente de lo que había entre sus esposos.

Debía sentirse dolida, frustrada y enfurecida. Tendría todo el derecho a ir a Naruto, pedirle explicaciones y destrozarlo todo a su paso, pero sabía que no lo haría porque no sería capaz de que le saliera la voz. En su garganta sentía el mismo nudo que le había oído a Sasuke al final del audio cuando se le rompió la voz a punto de decirle a Naruto que le quería.

Ya habían pasado por demasiadas cosas y, tal y como estaban las circunstancias, nunca podrían llegar a ser felices. A ella tan solo le quedaba aceptarlo y hacerse a un lado sin interferir en lo poco que les quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Sasuke se despertó temprano. Había conseguido dormir en un sitio medio decente donde había puesto a cargar el móvil, que se quedó sin batería casi en el peor momento. Suerte que pudo enviar el mensaje justo antes de que se apagara.

Mirar el móvil no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado nada más levantarse, pero después del mensaje del día anterior estaba bastante impaciente por ver si había llegado y si habría respuesta. Un rubor exagerado le subió al instante por las mejillas al recordar lo que había hecho. Era mucho más fácil desinhibirse cuando no tenías a la otra persona delante. Naruto era un bocazas y no tenía el menor problema en expresar lo que quería, pero él no. Si bien en la excitación del momento se le podía soltar la lengua e incluso llegar a ser bastante vulgar si se lo proponía, la verdad era que jamás habría sido capaz de decir a Naruto en persona ni la cuarta parte de lo que había dicho en el mensaje. Por eso estaba bastante ansioso por saber cual habría sido su reacción al escucharlo.

Nada más encenderlo y coger conexión, los mensajes recibidos empezaron a llegar. No eran muchos, por suerte, o acabarían dejándole la batería medio fundida antes de poder cargarla de nuevo y no podía entretenerse mucho ya que debería dejar la habitación pronto.

Obviando los emails, que en ese momento no le interesaban lo más mínimo, abrió el Whatsapp y buscó el chat de Naruto. Frunció el ceño al no ver ningún mensaje del rubio, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía mensaje de él ni su chat era el primero de la lista.

El primero de la lista era el de Sakura. Eso le hizo acentuar aún más el gesto. ¿Por qué tenía un whatsapp de su mujer? ¿Habría pasado algo? Los documentos y cosas importantes se los enviaban por correo electrónico y el Whatsapp era básicamente un medio de comunicación personal, por lo que su uso se reducía casi en total medida a hablar con Naruto y muy de vez en cuando con Sakura.

Con extrañeza y algo de preocupación accedió al chat de Sakura. Un sudor frío comenzó a cubrirle la frente, sus entrañas se encogieron y el corazón le dio un vuelco al comprobar con total horror lo que había pasado.

La había cagado pero bien. Bueno, quizás el concepto de cagarla se quedaba demasiado corto en comparación con el terrible error que había cometido. Estaba acabado. Era hombre muerto. Definitivamente. No había lugar a dudas, por mucho que se quedara mirando, los dos ticks azules al lado del audio no iban a cambiar de color. Saber que el mensaje había llegado a Sakura era aún peor que si ésta los hubiera pillado directamente follando en su casa y en su cama vestido con un traje de enfermera sexy. Dios mío, las guarradas que había llegado a decir…

Desesperado, le dio a "eliminar el mensaje para todos" (y era una pena, porque había estado realmente inspirado y Naruto ni siquiera había llegado a escucharlo). Quizás aún tuviera una oportunidad. Era temprano y la diferencia horaria jugaba a su favor. En Konoha aún sería de madrugada y su esposa podría estar durmiendo o trabajando en el turno de noche. Conociéndola, si lo hubiera escuchado lo más seguro era que le hubiera contestado o llamado. Desechó la idea al instante. Si lo hubiera escuchado estaría ahí ahora mismo para cortarle los huevos y matarle sin piedad.

Se dejó caer en la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara o morir allí mismo. El suicidio empezaba a perfilarse como una buena solución y menos dolorosa que lo que le esperaba.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan gilipollas? Gilipollas, en primer lugar, por hacerse el creativo y ocurrírsele la genial idea de mandarle algo así a Naruto y, en segundo lugar, por equivocarse al enviarlo. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía excusa para ambas cosas.

Había pasado el verano por el norte, donde el clima era mucho más frío en general. Tener que viajar constantemente y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a la intemperie hacía necesario aprovecharse de las épocas en que la climatología era más propicia. Y ahora se dirigía al suroeste para pasar los meses de invierno. Tal vez Konoha no le cogiera exactamente en el camino pero sólo le supondría un par de días de retraso desviarse un poco y hacerle una visita a Naruto. Sólo la idea de verlo en unas semanas, después de seis meses desde la última vez, le había hecho emocionarse demasiado y ser incapaz de sólo comunicarle que en breve se verían. No lo había premeditado pero se había excitado al pensarlo y creyó que sería una sorpresa agasajar a Naruto con sus fantasías. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Las nuevas tecnologías eran engañosas y traicioneras (igual de traicionera que su hombría por despertar cuando no debía), y si hubiese sido fiel a sus principios nunca se le habría ocurrido mandar un documento explícito de sus perversiones por halcón mensajero.

El que se hubiera equivocado tenía su explicación, mas no excusa. Se había confiado porque el chat de Naruto siempre era el primero, siendo de él de quien acostumbraba a recibir mensajes casi a diario. La maldita casualidad quiso que Sakura se enterara del terremoto que había asolado la zona norte, de la que ya hacía una semana que había partido, y mandarle un mensaje preocupándose por él. Era la consecuencia de su falta de disponibilidad, que le hacía recibir los mensajes con días de retraso. Por eso no se esperó que el primer mensaje fuera de Sakura y pulsó su chat dando por hecho que era el de Naruto. Y se lo tenía merecido por imbécil.

Aún así, con toda la desesperación que sentía, no podía dejar de pensar en si habría alguna manera de eludir a Sakura y pasarse por Konoha, o si directamente sería mejor no volver a aparecer por allí en años y encerrarse en alguna de las dimensiones de Kaguya donde nadie lo pudiera localizar.

Pero es que se le habían ocurrido algunas ideas muy buenas para utilizar con los clones de sombra… qué lástima.

Tal vez lo más sensato sería no aparecer por algún tiempo, mucho tiempo, y le daba igual que su mujer o quien fuera pensara que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía los suficientes cojones para hacerlo cuando en realidad temía por la integridad de los mismos. El tiempo no iba a borrar la memoria, eso era obvio, pero sí quizás suavizar las cosas y Sakura volviera a recordar su amor por él (si no lo había perdido de golpe) y relajara su instinto asesino. A lo mejor ni siquiera había escuchado el audio, pero más valía ser precavido.

Decidido a exiliarse por algunos años más y viajar por dimensiones a las que nadie podía acceder, Sasuke creyó que sería una buena idea ir buscando un tapete para el escritorio de Naruto. El kink con la capa de Hokage estaba muy bien y daba mucho juego pero la tela era demasiado fina. Iba a tener tiempo de hacerlo mientras estuviera expiando su nuevo pecado y así poder estrenarlo en un reencuentro apoteósico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado y espero vuestros comentarios, please. Admito hasta flames y que me tiréis los tomates de Sasuke. Por cierto, lo del tapete del final, me estoy autoparodiando a mí misma, si alguien tiene interés que se pase por "No sin tapete" en mi profile del fandom de Shingeki. ¡Pero es que hay que velar por el bienestar de los ukes!

Besitos

Ak


End file.
